Priori Incantatem
by LJTeam
Summary: Poderá James Potter, Maroto e garoto problema, convercer Lily Evans, monitora e boa garota, de que eles foram feitos um para o outro? Leia e descubra. Tradução do clássico de fellytone.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **todo esse universo pertence a J.K. Rowling.

. . . . .

**Priori Incantatem**

Escrito por fellytone

Traduzido por Yabay

Editado por Luhli

. . . . .

**Prólogo: O Chapéu Seletor**

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 1971_

James Potter entrou na fila com os outros nervosos alunos de primeiro ano que estavam esperando serem chamados para à cerimônia de seleção no Salão Principal, admirando o impressionante hall de entrada. Ele esperou a vida inteira para chegar a Hogwarts, agora ele estava aqui e prestes a ser selecionado. Olhando em direção ao fim e depois ao início da fila, James encontrou o olhar de um garoto que havia conhecido no trem, Sirius Black. Visivelmente mais confiante do que a maioria dos outros alunos da fila, Sirius lhe lançou uma piscadela e um amplo sorriso arrogante.

Só então, a Professora McGonagall, a formidável vice-diretora que tinha sido designada a supervisionar os novos alunos, virou-se para a fila novamente. "Está tudo pronto." anunciou McGonagall. "Sigam-me, por favor."

McGonagall caminhava rapidamente pelo Salão, os alunos a seguiam em um ritmo mais hesitante. Ela parou em frente a um banquinho de três pernas com um chapéu pontudo em cima dele.

De repente, o Chapéu Seletor começou a cantar, surpreendendo os já nervosos alunos primeiristas, divertindo o resto do Salão. Enquanto o chapéu cantava sobre as virtudes de cada uma das quatro casas, Sirius chamou a atenção de James novamente e eles sorriram um para o outro. Grifinória definitivamente era o que eles queriam.

"Quando eu chamar seu nome, sente-se no banco e coloque o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça, ele irá classificá-lo para a sua casa." McGonagall anunciou, puxando um rolo de pergaminho de suas vestes.

"Erebus Avery"

O pálido menino de cabelos escuros aproximou-se e depositou o chapéu na cabeça.

"Sonserina!" o chapéu proclamou após poucos segundos. Avery caminhou apressadamente para se juntar aos seus novos colegas da mesa da Sonserina.

" Bellatrix Black" McGonagall chamou.

Uma menina de aparência elegante com pálpebras pesadas, olhos escuros e um sorriso malicioso, andou em direção ao chapéu, extremamente confiante.

"Sonserina!" berrou o chapéu mais uma vez, desta vez com ainda menos hesitação. O sorriso de "gato que comeu um canário" de Bellatrix confirmou que ela havia realizado o seu desejo e caminhou regiamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Sirius Black."  
O amigo que James havia conhecido no trem, caminhou até o chapéu seletor, emanando confiança, com um brilho antecipado no olhar.

"Grifinória!" o chapéu anunciou depois de alguns segundos. Sirius ficou um pouco surpreso, mas extremamente satisfeito. James bateu palmas entusiasmadas para o amigo, esperando também ser chamado para a Grifinória, como ele e Sirius haviam desejado.

James, ficando entediado, deixou sua mente vagar pelos próximos alunos classificados para Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, respectivamente. Vagamente, ouviu McGonagall chamar "Lily Evans " deu uma olhada despreocupada ao redor, quando identificou um objeto vermelho escuro pelo canto do olho. O "objeto" descobriu-se ser o cabelo de Lily Evans e James repentinamente sentiu uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago, quando ele a viu corretamente.

Mesmo corando como uma beterraba e muito nervosa por toda a atenção sobre ela, e mesmo ele tendo apenas 11 anos e longe da fase de apreciar inteiramente o sexo oposto, James estava consciente do fato de que esta era a garota mais bonita que ele já havia visto.

Quando o chapéu gritou "Grifinória!" Lily Evans foi se juntar a mesa da Grifinória que a aplaudia, James olhou-a por um minuto, esperando mais que tudo que ele também fosse selecionado para Grifinória.

James ficava cada vez mais nervoso, enquanto o chapéu continuava a classificar os alunos nas quatro casas. Finalmente, a Professora McGonagall chamou "James Potter" e ele, sorrindo marotamente, caminhou até o banquinho e pôs o chapéu na cabeça.

"Hmm..." o chapéu sussurrou no ouvido de James. "Está muito difícil de decidir. Grande inclinação para travessuras. Vejo muito talento também, e confiança de sobra. Lealdade, sim, definitivamente. Coragem, sem dúvida. Talvez um pouco demais para seu próprio bem. É claro que você vai para... Grifinória! "

James, sorrindo muito, foi juntar-se a mesa da Grifinória que também o aplaudia e se sentou ao lado de Sirius, que o aplaudia com mais entusiasmo do que outros na mesa. Perto de James estavam Remus Lupin e um outro menino que Sirius havia encontrado no trem, que sorria nervosamente para ele. Ao lado de Remus estava Peter Pettigrew, um menino de voz esganiçada que estava aplaudindo tão entusiasmado quanto Sirius. James olhou ao redor, os outros três sorriram, certos de que eles teriam um bom tempo juntos.

James olhou alguns lugares do outro lado da mesa, onde estava Lily Evans, que conversava com algumas das outras meninas do primeiro ano. O coração de James fez um flip-flop quando Lily riu de algo que Morwenna Marchbanks, uma menina que James conhecia através de seus pais, falou. Lily, sentindo os olhos de James sobre ela, olhou para ele, que agora um pouco sem ar, sorriu para ela. Intrigada, Lily ofereceu-lhe um sorriso educado onde James sentiu-se completamente sem fôlego.

"Ei, James!" Sirius exclamou, o cutucando. "Olha aquele ali. O seboso desgraçado, não é?"

Sirius estava apontando para Severus Snape que tinha acabado de ser selecionado para a Sonserina. Relutantemente, James voltou sua atenção para Lily que voltou a conversar com os seus novos amigos.

Espreitando por cima do ombro, uma última vez para Lily Evans, antes de dar a Sirius e aos outros toda a sua atenção, James mais uma vez sentiu aquele sentimento engraçado no estômago. Com pessoas como Lily Evans ao redor, esses definitivamente vão ser sete interessantes anos.


	2. O melhor e o pior de todos os tempos

. . . . .

**Priori Incantatem**

Escrito por fellytone

Traduzido por Yabay

Editado por Luhli

. . . . . 

**Capítulo 1:** O melhor e o pior de todos os tempos.

_Expresso de Hogwarts, 1976_

James Potter tinha acabado de passar um dos melhores verões de sua vida inteira.

Claro, isso se deveu principalmente ao fato de que seu melhor amigo Sirius Black finalmente fugiu permanentemente de seu lar problemático no Grimmauld Place e foi acolhido por James e sua família na casa dos Potter.

James abriu a porta de uma noite chuvosa de julho e deu de cara com Sirius Black em pé nos degraus da frente, todo molhado, carregando a sua mochila e a vassoura. "Eu não agüento mais" Sirius disse simplesmente, seus olhos não encontrando os de James. "Posso ficar aqui?"

"Claro" James respondeu com indiferença, agarrando a alça da mochila de Sirius. James manteve o tom e suas ações deliberadamente casuais, ele sabia como era difícil para Sirius pedir qualquer coisa a qualquer pessoa.

"Obrigado." Sirius murmurou, ainda olhando para baixo. James tocou o ombro de seu amigo.

"Eu estou contente por você estar aqui, Almofadinhas." disse James com toda a sinceridade. Ele não queria pensar em Sirius vivendo naquela casa com sua mãe maluca, seu irmão mais novo mimado e obcecado por Artes das Trevas e o perturbado elfo doméstico que ofendia Sirius constantemente, chamando-o de traidor de sangue e de decepção. James tinha medo que um dia o seu melhor amigo cedesse à pressão e começasse a agir da maneira que um puro-sangue deveria agir para agradar a sua família, ou seja, de maneira duvidosa ou a alternativa mais provável: assassinar todos eles enquanto dormem.

Os pais de James tinham tomado a notícia de que Sirius moraria com eles tranquilamente. Na verdade, eles ficaram encantados, pois eles reprovavam a atitude dos Black, mas possuíam muita estima por Sirius. Eles sabiamente ficaram, na maior parte do tempo, fora do caminho dos garotos. James e Sirius praticaram suas habilidades de Quadribol em todas as horas do dia e da noite, voavam em volta da casa tão silenciosamente quanto uma manada de elefantes. Nas refeições, comiam o suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exército. Enviavam corujas no que pareceu ser metade da população de Hogwarts e compravam artigos da Zonko's às dúzias.

Agora, de volta ao Expresso de Hogwarts, James e Sirius estavam mais do que prontos para rever seus amigos, os Marotos - como James, Sirius, Remus e Peter se auto-intitulavam - e fazer planos para o ano letivo. Sirius estava especialmente ansioso para começar a fase de planejamento do seu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts. Encostado no banco da janela, impaciente com a demora de Remus e Peter, Sirius, ocasionalmente, acenava para as pessoas que ele conhecia e conversava com James sobre quem ele gostava e quem não gostava.

"Lá vai o Ranhoso" zombou Sirius. "Será que ele é um Comensal da Morte ou será que ele é muito seboso, mesmo para o gosto de Voldemort?" Mas James não riu da piada de seu melhor amigo e não viu Snape passar. Ele não queria olhar para Snape e lembrar do que tinha acontecido na última primavera, após os NOMs.

Na primavera passada, onde os marotos agora se referiam a "O incidente Lily Evans", James estava em sua rotina normal de tortura de Snape, mais conhecido como Ranhoso, quando Lily Evans interferiu em nome de Snape. O episódio humilhante culminara no grande amor de sua vida chamando-o de cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, dizendo que ele a fazia sentir-se nauseada e anunciando que ela preferiria sair com a lula gigante do que com ele. Mesmo detestando admitir isso, suas palavras perturbaram e o perseguiram durante todo o verão. Mas isso não ia mais acontecer, porque agora James tinha um plano: ele faria Lily Evans amá-lo.

James estava decidido a descobrir exatamente o que a incomodava tanto, e ele ia parar o que ele fazia para irritá-la, não importa o que fosse. Ele não podia mais suportar a idéia de Lily o odiando.

Um riso feminino atraiu a atenção de James de volta ao corredor do trem. James conhecia aquele riso, mesmo que ela raramente risse quando ele estava por perto. James, ciumento, deu uma olhada pelo corredor para ver quem tinha feito Lily Evans rir.

E lá estava ela. Um grupo de meninas, ainda em suas roupas trouxas, estava do lado de fora de uma das cabines. Uma menina com brilhantes cabelos acajus, parada perto do grupo, deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para dizer algo a uma de suas amigas. À medida que ela olhou para frente de novo e caminhou pelo corredor em direção a ele, James podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos batendo em seus ouvidos e seu estômago fez o um familiar flip-flop, o mesmo que vinha fazendo em momentos como este, nos últimos cinco anos.

Lily Evans.

. . . . .

Lily Evans acabara de passar o que poderia ter sido um dos piores verões de sua vida.

Ela havia retornado para sua casa em Londres para as férias de Verão, como sempre. Seus pais tiveram o prazer de vê-la, cheios de perguntas sobre a escola, como de costume. Sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia, tinha sido terrível, como de costume.

Foi na segunda semana do feriado, quando aquela situação terrivelmente incomum começou.

Petúnia tinha trazido para casa um namorado, "um pretendente", como ela disse ao Sr. e Sra. Evans. Ela tinha convidado Vernon Dursley para um café, em que Lily felizmente não estava presente, em seguida, pediu para que ele ficasse para jantar. Por isso, quando Lily voltou da casa de sua amiga Alice Prewett, ela havia sido surpreendida.

Sua família estava sentada na sala com um jovem homem estranho que estava conversando com o seu pai em tom estridente (gesticulando o tempo inteiro para dar ênfase) sobre suas perspectivas nos assuntos políticos enquanto Petúnia armazenava cada palavra.

"É um monte de besteira essas pessoas dizendo que estão passando fome e não podem trabalhar para sustentar suas famílias" Vernon estava dizendo, batendo o punho na mesa de café fazendo as xícaras pularem, quando Lily entrou. "Eles são todos uns preguiçosos, isso sim. Não querem trabalhar para viver como pessoas honestas e normais, por isso ficam sentados reclamando. Deveriam mandá-los para os quintos dos infernos, é o que eu acho, e então vamos ver se eles podem trabalhar para se sustentar! E essas feministas... "Mas o ponto de vista de Vernon sobre a revolução sexual teve que ser guardada para outro dia, porque só então notou Lily de pé na porta , sem saber se esse grande e pomposo homem era algum tipo de piada ou não.

"Você deve ser irmã de Petúnia" disse Vernon no mesmo tom que outras pessoas usariam para dizer "Você deve ser o diabo." "Lily, não é?"

"Er..." disse Lily, ainda não completamente certa do que fazer naquela situação.

"Petúnia me contou tudo sobre você" Vernon continuou com uma polidez obviamente forçada. É evidente que ele estava tentando fazer uma boa impressão sobre os Evans apesar da visível desaprovação deles a respeito de sua filha mais velha. "Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser reabilitada, eventualmente." Vernon adicionou, hipócrita. Ficando desconfortável com os olhares confusos dos Evans e decidindo soar um pouco mais otimista sobre o assunto, continuou com falsa alegria: " Sim, eu tenho certeza que ainda há esperança para você!"

"Como?" Lily estava completamente confusa, especialmente quando Petúnia começou a balbuciar para que Vernon ficasse quieto. Seus pais pareciam tão confusos quanto ela. Mas Vernon limitou-se a ficar quieto, finalmente, uma vez que Petúnia acabara de pisar no seu pé.

O jantar seguiu desconfortável, Vernon continuava com suas tentativas óbvias de ganhar a aprovação de Mr. e Mrs. Evans. Só depois que Vernon tinha ido embora, que, sob a ameaça terrível de seus pais, Petúnia revelou que ela havia dito a Vernon que Lily, depois de uma juventude desperdiçada dedicada a uma vida de criminosa, havia sido enviada para o Centro St Agnes ' para Criminosas Incuráveis para ser reabilitada, por isso que ela passava tão pouco tempo em casa e que Petúnia nunca falava dela.

"Oh, Petúnia, como você pôde?" Mrs. Evans exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos em embaraço.

"Como você pode dizer essa mentira horrível sobre a sua própria irmã?" Mr. Evans exigiu com raiva.

"E o que eu deveria ter dito a ele?" Petúnia cuspiu com amargura. "A verdade? Eu deveria ter dito a ele que minha irmã é... é... uma espécie de aberração sobrenatural? Que quando ela vai para a escola a cada outono, ela vai para aquele lugar mau onde a ensinam a transformar pessoas em sapos e Deus sabe o que mais e que ela faz? Pelo menos a história que eu disse Vernon poderia acontecer com pessoas normais." Petúnia voltou-se para Lily. "Por que você não pode simplesmente ser normal?" ela sussurrou, em seguida, saiu da sala.

A relação entre Petúnia e seus pais continuaram hostis por dias, mas no final Petúnia não contou a Vernon a verdade, que significava que Lily tinha gastado a maior parte de seu verão na mesma casa com alguém que acreditava que ela fosse uma criminosa. Vernon sempre via Lily com desconfiança, como se de repente ela fosse amarrar todos e pixar palavras na parede da sala e depois sair em uma motocicleta com o seu namorado tatuado, cujo nome é Butch.

Em seguida, duas semanas antes do regresso a Hogwarts, Vernon propôs casamento, o que significava que as duas últimas semanas de férias de Lily foram gastas ouvindo os guinchos excitados de Petúnia e Vernon vociferando a Sr. Evans sobre suas perspectivas financeiras e boas intenções, e observando sua irmã e Vernon lançando olhares presunçosos na mesa enquanto planejavam e elaboravam um casamento para o verão seguinte.

Olhando para sua mãe em uma enorme pilha de fitinhas cor de algodão-doce, no dia anterior ao retorno a escola, Lily armou coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava em sua mente desde o anúncio "feliz", como Vernon chamava.

"Mamãe...?" Lily começou hesitante, continuando a amarrar pedaços de fitinhas fazendo um laço para convites de Petúnia "Você e papai realmente aprovam Vernon?"

A senhora Evans suspirou e fez uma pausa antes de responder "Sim, eu suponho que nós aprovamos."

"Mas por quê? Como?" exigiu Lily, tentando compreender a situação. "Você pode gostar dele de verdade."

"Não, eu não posso afirmar que gostamos." Senhora Evans respondeu com um sorriso. "Mas ele vai dar a ela o tipo de vida que ela quer. Ter uma vida normal é muito importante para Petúnia, e parece que é para Vernon também. Eles terão uma boa vida normal juntos. Nem todo mundo é tão extraordinária quanto você, meu querida. "Ela Evans sorriu amorosamente para sua filha mais nova. "Nem todos têm habilidades como a sua. Mas, enquanto eles estiverem felizes, não importa. Vernon faz sua irmã feliz e ela o ama, é isso que conta. Eles se encaixam, Lily."

Realmente se encaixam, Lily podia imaginar a vida deles juntos: Vernon alvoroçado falando sobre o seu dia no escritório e os idiotas do Parlamento e Petúnia, feliz por estar longe de sua irmã anormal, prendendo a respiração em cada palavra de Vernon, enquanto ela servia bebida a ele. Apesar de Lily não conseguir compreender como alguém poderia querer esse tipo de vida, parecia que sua irmã queria. Foi com grande alívio que Lily cruzou as barreiras da plataforma 9 e 3/4 em na estação de King's Cross, no dia 1º de setembro para voltar para Hogwarts, onde a vida fazia sentido.


	3. Uma reunião amarga

. . . . .

**Priori Incantatem**

Escrito por fellytone

Capítulo traduzido por Kel Prongs

Editado por Dani

. . . . .

Capítulo 2: Uma Reunião Amarga.

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Lily Evans caiu de costas na sua cama de dossel com um suspiro. Ela estava completamente exausta depois da longa viajem de trem, o banquete de boas vindas, seus deveres de Monitora e completamente perturbada com a quantidade de alunos que estavam faltando em Hogwarts. Como uma nascida trouxa, era fácil para Lily evitar a dura realidade do mundo bruxo; durante os feriados ela foi para sua casa, em Surrey, onde as pessoas nunca ouviram falar de bruxos e muito menos de bruxos malvados; sua família não fora afetada pelo reino de terror de Voldemort. Mesmo quando ela era parte da comunidade bruxa, ela estava dentro das paredes relativamente seguras de Hogwarts; as pessoas dizem que o único lugar seguro do mundo bruxo era onde Dumbledore estivesse, já que era o único mago o qual Voldemort temia.

Dumbledore. Outra preocupação para adicionar na sua lista crescente. Lily não se recordava de ter visto Dumbledore parecer tão velho quanto realmente é, a não ser nesse banquete. E isso gelou Lily até os ossos. Quem poderia ser tão bondoso nessa situação horrível se não Dumbledore?

Os pensamentos de Lily foram interrompidos pela entrada de suas três colegas de quarto, Morewenna Machbanks, Dorcas Meadows, e Alice Prewett, parecendo tão amargas quanto Lily se sentia. As três garotas estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória tentando ouvir qualquer fofoca que perderam no banquete, e pelas expressões em seus rostos, Lily percebeu que não havia sido o tipo de fofoca comum e insignificante que normalmente se espalha pela escola.

"Notícias ruins?" Lily perguntou apreensiva, se sentando. Morwenna suspirou e caminhou até sua cama oposta a de Lily ante de responder.

"Bem, nunca são boas notícias, são? Frank Longbottom estava nos contando que há mais duas pessoas desaparecidas do nosso ano, da Corvinal, Dorothy Doge, as pessoas acham que ela e sua família foram se esconder, e Ronan Digby, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele."

"Mais dois da Corvinal, isso faz com que sejam oito no deles," Lily meditou, contando nos dedos. "Onze da Lufa-Lufa, e é claro os seis da Grifinória, e nós nem ao menos sabemos sobre os do primeiro ano."

"Notem que os números da Sonserina não parecem ter diminuído," Comentou Dorcas secamente de seu lugar na cama do lado da de Lily. "Aposto que Bellatrix Black ou Erebus Avery poderiam nos dizer algo sobre Ronan Digby ou algum dos outros."

A garotas caíram em silêncio por alguns minutos, todas perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Ahn, seria horrível da minha parte se mudasse de assunto?" Alice finalmente perguntou com uma voz tímida.

"Eu definitivamente aceitaria um tópico mais leve," Lily disse, sorrindo para Alice.

"Sabe Lils, Frank Longbottom nos disse outras coisas também," Morewenna disse timidamente. "Sobre certa festa que todos estão sabendo."

Interessada em fofocas mais leves, Lily se inclinou para frente. "E de quem seria a festa?" ela perguntou, divertida.

"De quem, James Potter, claro," replicou Morwenna inocentemente, ignorando a careta de repugnância de Lily. "Dizem por ai que ele ainda está confessando seu amor por você."

"Oh não! Por que os terríveis sempre gostam de mim? Nenhuns dos caras que eu escolheria pra namorar antes de uma morte prematura se aparecem," Lily disse em num tom de profundo nojo.

"Você teve uma sorte podre, Lils," Alice riu. "Se lembram no segundo ano quando." Ela parou quando Lily lhe lançou um olhar feio.

"Ah sai dessa Lily!" Morwenna exclamou. "Ele pode até ser um pouco estúpido e definitivamente um exibido, mas você preferiria uma morte prematura a sair com ele? Como você pode odiar tanto alguém que nem conhece de verdade?

"É o jeito como ele trata as pessoas que eu não gosto," Lily explicou. "Olhe o jeito que ele tratava Severus Snape no ano passado, por exemplo. Snape pode até ser um nojento que sabe uma quantidade enorme sobre Arte das Trevas, mas o que ele estava fazendo para o Potter para merecer aquela humilhação pública? Potter sai por ai enfeitiçando e humilhando os mais fracos só porque ele pode, e isso é covarde e cruel. Eu não quero conhecer Potter melhor; ele é um intimidador imbecil que precisa de alguém que o diminua até seu tamanho apropriado."

"Eu acho que Lily tem um ponto." Alice disse de seu canto. "A maneira que as pessoas tratam outras pessoas diz muito sobre elas."

"E eu acho que Potter não é tão 'Black'– perdoem o trocadilho – quanto ele mostra." Morwenna defendeu. "Eu conheço James há anos, e ele tem seus defeitos, mas não acho que ele seja tudo que você diz que ele é, Lily."

"Vocês deveriam chegar a um acordo," Disse Dorcas apressadamente, reconhecendo a teimosia nos olhos de Lily.

"Contanto que ninguém me faça sair com ele, eu posso fazer isso." Lily disse, encolhendo os ombros. Ela não tinha intenção de mudar de idéia, mas ela dificilmente considerava James Potter um assunto que valia apena lutar contra uma amiga de longa data.

Morwenna também deu de ombros e a chegada de Kathleen Kirkpatrick, a quinta e última colega de quarto, deu um fim naquela conversa em particular enquanto as garotas se preparavam para o que prometia ser uma longa conversa.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Severus Snape observou através de olhos velados enquanto alguns de seus colegas de casa se dispersavam escada acima para seus respectivos dormitórios. De uma longa lista nunca escrita de regras que rege os códigos de conduta dentro da Casa da Sonserina, essa estava perto do topo: nunca tente escutar uma reunião no salão comunal a qual não foi convidado. Essa regra era especificamente verdade para essa reunião para uma seleção mínima de indivíduos.

Algumas das melhores linhagens de sangue de todo o mundo bruxo estava representado essa noite: Black, Lestrange, Avery e, é claro, Snape. Todos nomes antigos, poderosos e, naturalmente, puros.

Nomes nunca eram listados quando essas reuniões eram convocadas. Quem quer que esteja convocando – normalmente Bellatrix Black – simplesmente avisava os outros pra passar o aviso aos "poucos selecionados."

E esses poucos nunca mudavam. Sempre os sete: Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Seth Wilkes, Erebus Avery, e ele próprio, Severus Snape.

Eles haviam se unido durante os anos na Casa da Sonserina devido aos seus interesses em comum, suas habilidades em comum, seus benefícios mútuos – e, claro, devido ao interesse comum do Lorde das Trevas no progresso deles.

Uma vez que eles deixavam Hogwarts, sua verdadeira educação começava – como agradar ao máximo o Lorde das Trevas. Então eles tomariam seus lugares ao seu lado e ajudariam a trazer a nova ordem. Eles haviam sido selecionados para ser sua elite, pra serem seus mais confiáveis seguidores.

Bellatrix Black se inclinou e começou a falar num tom suave que parecia carregar indiferença. "Eu vou ser breve, nós não vamos querer chamar atenção desnecessária."

Enquanto Bellatrix abafou seu tom de voz, Severus se permitiu vaguear sua atenção em volta do salão para os outros que estavam presentes nessa reunião. Todos ouviam atentamente os planos de Bellatrix para recrutar novas pessoas para sua causa, percebeu uma certa alegria na descrição de Wilkes sobre um ataque a trouxas o qual fez parte. Snape não poderia ter se importado menos com qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Ataque aos trouxas não o atraía – ele queria distância disso, na verdade. A pureza das linhagens sanguíneas dos bruxos era uma preocupação, mas não uma que o pressionava. A estupidez e a tolice eram os crimes reais que preocupavam Severus, e Snape certamente havia encontrado bruxos suficientes com linhagens antigas que eram ambos tolos e estúpidos. E também, quando o assunto era esse, Snape não se importava em converter outros bruxos "convenientes" para sua causa. Nenhuma dessas coisas era as que atraíam Snape para a causa de Voldemort.

Era a imortalidade, a promessa do poder além da vida e da morte, era isso que trazia Severus como uma mariposa para a luz da visão de Voldemort. Imortalidade e poder – a habilidade de apoderar-se da fama e da glória, para conter as marés da morte, e a devoção de Voldemort para esses objetivos intrigava Severus. Eram níveis que ele aspirava para si mesmo, que ele tentava explorar através da mistura de poção e seus estudos sobre Oclumência e Arte das Trevas.

Voldemort percebeu que Severus Snape compartilhava suas obsessões, e que poderia se tornar uma vantagem valiosa para suas realizações. Então ele começou a se interessar nos progressos de Snape em Hogwarts, fez com que outros indivíduos chave soubessem da importância de Snape e seu potencial e ainda sobre o interesse de Voldemort sobre ele. Portanto Snape mantinha uma posição de prestígio na Casa da Sonserina; os outros o respeitavam por sua habilidade e inteligência, um respeito que se intensificou ao ser nomeado Monitor no ano anterior, o reconhecendo como a um igual e um daqueles pertencentes ao grupo de Voldemort.

Snape não era ingrato pela sua elevação de status; ele sabia que se não fosse o interesse de Voldemort nele, ele seria um alvo dos sonserinos assim como outros, principalmente os grifinórios. Mas Snape, cético por natureza, era esperto em relação à cegueira dos outros, a inabalável e inquestionável devoção da maioria. Nada, para Snape, merecia tanta fé.

Snape foi tirado de seu devaneio pelo som de arrastar de pés que os outros estavam fazendo, uma indicação clara que a reunião acabara e que era hora de partir. Severus estava prestes a se levantar e retornar para seu dormitório quando a voz de Rodolphus Lestrange cortou por entre o barulho.

"Snape, Avery, um momento?" Snape concordou uma vez e se afastou para o lado onde Lestrange, Bellatrix e Avery estavam esperando.

Rodolphus Lestrange era do sétimo ano, alto, bonito, frio, e rápido como mercúrio em todos os aspectos, ambos fisicamente e psicologicamente. Ele e Bellatrix Black estavam em uma relação profundamente confusa, mas bizarramente devotada nos últimos dois anos que provavelmente duraria mais que isso. Severus supôs que não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso pela capacidade de devoção do par; afinal, eles eram os seguidores mais assíduos de Voldemort.

Bellatrix, seu braço pairando na extensão do braço de Lestrange, como de costume, seus dedos acariciando seu antebraço. Snape sentiu uma repentina pontada de irritação; ele não estava a fim de participar das mesmas brincadeiras de sempre de seus colegas, não quando estava tão tarde e ele tinha coisas a fazer antes de ir pra cama.

"Bem, Rodolphus?" Snape perguntou friamente, deixando sua impaciência transparecer.

Bellatrix Black lhe lançou um sorrisinho psicótico e presunçoso que de uma maneira bizarra era quase maternal. "Severus não tempo para nós, meu amor," ela disse para Lestrange, seu tom complacente, tudo em sua alegria interior lembrava a Snape um gato que acabara de devorar uma ameaça cobiçada. "Vamos mostrar a eles então, vamos?"

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Bellatrix puxou a manga das vestes do braço esquerdo de Rodolphus, revelando uma caveira preta com uma cobra que se salientava de sua boca como uma língua, queimando o antebraço de Lestrange. A queimadura parecia recente; ainda tinha um contorno vermelho sugerindo que ainda estivesse dolorido. Se doeu, Rodolphus não demonstrou; ele manteve seu comportamento frio e mortal de sempre.

"Você sabe o que é isso, é claro," Rodolphus afirmou categoricamente. Avery concordou lentamente, mas Snape não moveu um músculo. "O Lorde das Trevas me escolheu para me honrar com esse símbolo de confiança, de irmandade só há quatro dias. Ele também quer que saibam que serão honrados." Lestrange olhou de um para o outro, um brilho fanático nos olhos que lembrou a Snape de Bellatrix. "Ele sente que estão preparados, que valem a pena essa última confiança." Lestrange mais uma vez fixou seu olhar rápido sondando. "E, se vocês realmente merecem toda essa confiança, não irão hesitar em frente a tanta honra." O Olhar de Lestrange descansou em Snape.

Snape não era idiota; ele reconhece um aviso quando recebe um. Voldemort poderia estar convencido do fervor de Snape, mas Lestrange não estava. Snape sabia que não havia demonstrado tanta devoção quanto os outros, na verdade, desdenhava de algumas de suas crenças e idéias e Lestrange suspeitava disso.

"Entre na linha e mostre sua dedicação, ' O frio olhar de Lestrange era mais claro do que as palavras poderiam ser. 'Ou o Lorde das Trevas irá ouvir sobre minhas suspeitas."

Snape não deixou seu olhar vacilar nem por um segundo enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha para Lestrange antes de passar por ele na direção das escadas, evitando olhar enquanto Bellatrix começou a lamber o contorno da marca de Lestrange. Avery se apressou atrás dele, aparentemente honrado demais para expressar em palavras sua sorte e claramente, como Snape, não querendo ser uma testemunha da vida sexual conturbada de Black e Lestrange. O silêncio satisfez Severus naquele momento, ele também estava preocupado com seus próprios pensamentos.

Voldemort havia merecido sua confiança e sua devoção, Snape não duvidava disso. Mas a Marca Negra traria consigo novas expectativas e deveres, que Snape não sabia se estava preparado.

Ou até mesmo, ele refletiu, se ele queria estar preparado para esses deveres.


End file.
